liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Jelaza Kazone
Jelaza Kazone, the name of Korval's clanhouse. (Or see Jelaza Kazone, The Tree) Some History *Jelaza Kazone is the name given to Jela's small Tree, a self-aware Ssussdriad rescued from a dying planet in the old universe (see The Tree and see Jela.) Jelaza Kazone is also the name of Clan Korval's house, discussed on this page, but the tree and the house are entwined and somewhat inseparable. *Jelaza Kazone translates to Jela's Promise/Dream/Contract/Fulfillment.Plan B Local Custom, ch 17 *The house was built gradually over generations: "Er Thom told her that the house had been built piece-by-piece as the clan grew, until it now surrounded the Tree on all sides." The oldest section of the house is more than 900 years old. *The family built the house around The Tree, because the self-aware Ssussdriad is considered family, and most precious (if meddlesome), adopted by Jela a millennium ago. Crystal Soldier, ch 3-4 On Liad *Korval's home on Liad is situated in the valley named Valcon Berant'a ("Dragon's Price"), which was part of the payment for passage, given to Cantra yos'Phelium and Tor An yos'Galan when Liad was first settled. The valley is north of Solcintra city.Carpe Diem, ch 6 *Jelaza Kazone originally housed both clan families, yos'Phelium and yos'Galan. Then Trealla Fantrol was built -- a fortress guarding entrance to Korval's valley. Line yos'Phelium stayed at Jelaza Kazone and yos'Galan took up residence at Trealla Fantrol. (Local Custom?) *Tree towers over the encircling house and valley. "Daav's house nestled at the far end of the valley, glimpsed briefly as they crested the hill, with a tree soaring out of the center. Korval's tree was -- somewhat taller than she had expected, its arms reaching high and wide across the pale sky." Mouse and Dragon, ch 9 "Aellianna swallowed, staring at the Tree, the clouds of evening tangled in its tall branches."Mouse and Dragon, ch 13 *Tree visible from town: Mr. dea'Gauss can see Korval's Tree from the back window of his Solcintra office. (Mouse & Dragon, ch 16) House & Gardens *The original ship of the migration, Quick Passage, is located beneath Jelaza Kazone, connected to the basement, serving as a shelter, library, nav/com board, etc. Dragon in Exile, ch 37 *"Jelaza Kazone, the house, was two stories high, overhung with a sloping roof. A porch girded the second story; chairs and loungers could be seen here and there." * The house is huge, well kept, and elegant, with wooden floors and fine rugs, but it's not a show-place like Trealla Fantrol: "cozy, with nothing of the mansion about it, never mind that it was big enough to hold seventy apartments the size of her own on University. Perhaps the benign presence of Jelaza Kazone, the Tree, helped make it feel so comfortable." *The door is made of solid wood. Its carving of Tree-and-Dragon is worn from centuries of use. It has a rope attached to a brass bell overhead, and a palm plate for identification.Dragon in Exile, ch 15 *The bedroom suites are on the second floor. Each apartment has a balcony overlooking the gardens and facing The Tree. Suites include a parlor, a compact kitchen alcove, computer / comm unit station, bedroom, and fresher /bathroom (M&D, ch 9) *"Delm's Court" is the courtyard that is attached to the Delm's study, with adjacent access to the ancient Tree. Dragon in Exile, epilogue *The inner garden nearest to Tree is "as wild and glorious a tangle of growing things as ever she had seen" but the front gardens are formal and orderly. (M&D, ch 9) *"the clan's closest-held library...shelf after shelf of leather bound volumes. Korval's diaries, including the stained and rumpled book that had belonged to the very founder." (M&D, ch 16) *The small parlor is an interior room, with no window. It is a waiting room for visitors (and probably a holding cell for the uninvited). *The "so-called ruckus room" is filled with rugs and pillows, so toddlers won't get hurt.Dragon in Exile, ch 6 *The "small brick bread oven in the back baking quarters...has not been used as an oven for nearly four hundred standards."Dragon in Exile, epilogue On Surebleak *When the clan moved to Surebleak, they transplanted the house, tree, and grounds, with help from Edger and the Clutch Turtles' huge asteroid-ship.Moon on the Hills epilogue, I Dare *Tree and house entwined, with the garden and the grounds, was transplanted in an abandoned timonium quarry at the far end of the Port Road -- a place called "World's End"Moon on the HillsDaav's Up Early, published on Splinter UniverseNecessity's Child *"Right off another planet, that house, and the tree, and the grass, and, sleet, the little road he was drivin' on. Moved to Surebleak with everything he had, the Road Boss."Dragon in Exile, ch 15 *"No plastic in this house that come down onto Surebleak from another world entirely.". *Jelaza Kazone (the tree) visible from Space Port: "It was two-stories high, with a barricaded walkway around the top story, and a long roof providing protection from the snow....Sleet, you could see that tree from inside the port itself, stretching so high and wide that it looked to be holding up the sky."Dragon in Exile, ch 15 ("sloping roof" in Local Custom, ch 17) *"...through the gate and down the smaller road that led only to the big house with the big tree growing outa the center of it, like the house was nothing but a plant-box..."Dragon in Exile, ch 15 Security *House and grounds security is provided by Jeeves, a self-aware military module from the Terran Wars (about 700 years ago). Val Con and Shan found Jeeves in a warehouse, abandoned, nearly drained, and brought the AI home. Jeeves is no simple robot. Intelligent DesignI DareDragon in Exile *Jeeves is assisted by Nelirikk Explorer, Diglon Rifle, and occasionally Hazenthull Explorer.Ghost ShipDragon in Exile *The Tree, the dramliz, and the cats also help provide security as needed.I Dare References